


Lost Opportunities

by wyntirrose



Series: Trials and Blessings [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack watches a dance and contemplates lost chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Opportunities

I watch them dance, bodies close, arms entwined, gazing deeply into each other's optics, and I can't help but feel sad, feel that something has passed me by. I try to push these feeling far to the back of my processor. If I don't acknowledge them, then maybe they're not real. But every time I think I'm over him, every time I think I can move on with my life, there he is.

I tell myself that I should be happy for him. She's good for him. She balances his moods, she lightens his darker side, and in return, he grounds her. I know that she can give him something that I never could. I should feel happy for them. Even their colour schemes match. His white and red, her grey and blue. The colours seem to dance as they cross the floor, creating a beautiful palette of light and dark. It's like they were made for each other. I can't let my feelings deprive them of whatever happiness they can find in this time of uncertainty.

So I push my feelings to the side. I tell myself that I'll be happy just having him in my life, even if it is as a friend. I tell myself that I'll keep to the side, let them have their life, and just be happy in the knowledge that he's happy. I keep telling myself these things over and over, and yet, the pain I feel when I see them together never lessens.

I feel like I've lost something. That maybe if I had acted on my feelings on that first day we met things would have been different. That maybe … maybe … maybe I'm just fooling myself. I've never had the courage to come out and say it. I've never been able to get myself to act on my feelings. I always waited hoping that he'd make the first move. And he did, only the move was toward her. … I can't fault him. He's a medic not a mind reader. And I can't hate her for it. After all, he was never mine to lose.

So I sit here, feeling like I'm on the outside looking in. I watch them dance and I try to be happy for him.


End file.
